The Very First Shot
by Isabella Raven
Summary: Severus Snape is not a man who will let go of that which he can claim as his, not even a child he never intended exist in the first place. And there are those who will stop at nothing to see him suffer for his betrayal. No matter who is in their path.
1. An Earthly Nurse

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Well, I created Vivian and Andrew and the kids, and Maggie, so they would be mine. But other than that, they're not.

Author's Note: The story was written for a challenge on The Third Floor Corridor. The lines are from the poem Silkie, particularly as sung by The Singing Milkmaids, which was the reason the muses woke up and started working on this fic.

* * *

**Prologue – An Earthly Nurse**

_An earthly nurse sits and sings_   
_And aye, she sings by lily-wings_  
_Saying "Little ken I my bairn's father_  
_Far less the land where he dwells in."_

Hermione Granger hesitated outside the small house, looking down at the sleeping face of the tiny child she carried. Pain clenched at her heart, a voice crying out for her not to leave her son here, alone and abandoned by his mother. A sob caught in her throat as she ruthlessly shoved the pain aside. He would be safer here, far from the war that raged in the Wizarding World. Far from those who had caused his conception to be a necessity.

Reaching up a hand, she wiped away tears before knocking on the cottage door. She had watched the Muggle man who opened the door, and the woman who watched from a chair by the fire for weeks. They would provide her son with the home she could not. The home he deserved, rather than brief moments of attention between potions and patients.

"Can I help you, miss?" The man was giving her a concerned look, and Hermione realized tears had crept down her cheeks despite her efforts.

"Please, may I come in?" Hermione's voice was quiet and strained from the effort of holding back sobs.

The man exchanged a worried look with his wife, but he stood aside, letting her to step through the door into the warm room. Hermione heard the door close behind her ,but she was already halfway across the room, stopping just in front of the fire. There had been no fires at her small clinic for months, and the fireplaces were all bricked over, so no one could Floo in. She missed the cheery warmth a blazing fire could lend to a room.

"Are you all right, miss?" The man followed her, and she knew he was taking in her bedraggled appearance.

She wore a threadbare cloak, and patched robes, the only possessions that she had not given to others more in need of the warm apparel. And the blanket she'd had on her bed until tonight was wrapped securely around her son. The tiny baby boy she would in all likelihood never see again.

Hermione turned around, carefully laying her precious bundle on the woman's lap. "Take him. Take care of him, and love him, and give him the home I cannot." She held the woman's eyes. "Keep him safe, and tell no one he is not yours. He must be safe, and you must remain safe. No one must know he is not yours."

She knew no on in the village would believe he wasn't theirs. Ron and Neville were already in the village, carefully modifying memories so they would think the woman who now held her son had been the one to carry him, and give birth to him.

"But, why?" The woman looked puzzled. "And who are you?"

"Knowing who I am could place you in danger. Please, just take care of him. You can give him everything I cannot. Love, a family, and a home that is safe." Hermione let her wand slide into her hand. She would modify their memories, and leave. "I'm sorry I have to do this. _Obliviate!_"

A few minutes later, a pair of sad brown eyes watched through a window as a Muggle couple cooed over their newborn son for a moment before Hermione turned hurrying to the waiting boat on the beach that would carry her back to the mainland, and the war that awaited her.


	2. A Grumbly Guest

**Chapter 1 – A Grumbly Guest**

_For he came one night to her bed feet_  
_And a grumbly guest I'm sure was he_  
_Saying "Here I am, thy bairn's father_  
_Although I be not comely."_

Severus Snape watched the small cottage, and the woman working in the garden with a toddler at her side. Brown curls topped the boy's head in an unruly mop, and black eyes were darting everywhere. And even from where he stood, hidden by a charm from Muggle eyes, he could hear the boy asking what things were, pointing his chubby finger at them for his mother to identify.

"Mummy, who's dat?" The boy's roving eyes had fallen on Severus, and he pointed his finger strait at the tall wizard.

The Muggle woman looked up, a frown of puzzlement on her face. "There's no one there, little one."

The boy's brows drew together, a scowl gathering on his face as he stomped one bare foot. "There!" He pointed emphatically at Severus. "Tall crow-man."

"I don't see anyone there, Ryan." The Muggle woman looked over in Severus's direction again, her eyes sliding to one side as the charm subtly redirected her attention. She stood, reaching down to pick up the boy. "I think you've had enough sun today, poppet. Time to go inside for tea."

Two years it had taken him to find this place. Because he was not allowed to know of his son, or where he was. _You know it was better for everyone that he remained hidden. And that the stubborn, smug arrogance that Potter inherited from his father has kept your son safe for those two years. Along with the sidekick, and Granger._

His lips twisted into a sneer as he thought back on the confrontation with the trio after he'd found out Granger had hidden his son. _His_ son. _She had no right to take him away from me. No matter what she thought of me, no matter what she thought of those days. I had an obligation to save her life. She was needed, as ill as that makes me. But she had no right to hide my son from me!_

A snarl crossed his face before he clenched his fists, spinning away from the Muggle cottage. He could not simply barge in there and take the boy away from the couple who were raising him. Not unless he wanted to find the boy returned to them, and himself in a cell in Azkaban.

_No. I cannot allow them to take my son away from me once he is returned to my custody, where he should have been from the beginning. You will not win this little war of ours, Granger. I will have my son raised under circumstances _I_ dictate, not you. A child's welfare is the responsibility of the father, and the choice of how to raise a child is likewise the father's choice. Not the mother's, unless the father is dead, or cannot be determined. And you well knew that was _my_ son!_

With a grimace, he began the long hike to the shore, and the small boat that waited there. A brief wish that he could Apparate from where he was crossed Snape's mind, but was ruthlessly dismissed as irrelevant. _I should have come looking here first. It's the only place in Britain one can't Apparate to or from that's larger than a single building._

He hadn't thought Granger would leave his son so close to him, though, and thus it had taken far longer than he liked to find where she had hidden him.

Ryan, that Muggle woman called him. I will have to correct that flaw. No son of mine will be called by such a Muggle name. Aquilo, as I had told her, the foolish girl. Aquilo Tobias Snape.

Snape tapped the back of the boat after he settled himself in it, a scowl on his face as it sped towards the small cove his informant had told him a boat was hidden. One that would take him to his son. His lip curled as he thought of whom he was indebted to. _You should have thought before you told Longbottom, Granger. He is far more law-abiding than you ever will be, despite your Auror friends. Or perhaps you thought you could get away with this because you have Aurors for friends, did you?_

Once the stony cliffs that nearly encircled the cove had blocked the sun, the boat slowed, coming to a gentle halt against the pier that was hidden where a cave had been hollowed out. For the sole purpose of allowing the boat and its pier to be hidden from the prying eyes of those on the cliffs above.

A young man was standing at the end of the pier, watching him with eyes that were far less frightened than they had been when Severus had been teaching at Hogwarts. "Did you find him? Hermione never told me which family she left him with." He frowned, a line appearing between his brows. "I don't understand why she tried to do this, Professor. I even asked her, and she asked me why she shouldn't have."

Snape snorted. "And did you even bother to attempt to explain it to her, Longbottom?"

"No, sir." Longbottom shook his head. "She wouldn't have understood." He shrugged, holding out the Port-Key to Snape. "It's something that the Muggles haven't done for almost a century, after all. She wouldn't understand why wizards still do."

Snape took a firm grip on the greasy newspaper, closing his eyes as he was tugged along, opening them only once he was sure his feet were steady beneath his feet. "You mean she'd be appalled, and try to change it."

Longbottom shrugged. "She'd have some supporters, you know. Not everyone likes the laws about blood-purity and child custody." He paused, tucking the newspaper back into the case he carried with him everywhere now. "I don't like the blood-purity laws."

Snape shrugged, tapping his wand against the gate they'd landed in front of. "The laws exist, and are unlikely to change. There is no point to whining about them."

He heard a sigh from the other wizard as Neville followed him through the weedy front garden. "You have one of the most fatalistic attitudes of anyone I've met, Professor. Even Gran isn't nearly as fatalistic about everything."

Unlocking the door, Snape stood aside to let Longbottom into the gloomy house. It was larger than his place on Spinner's End, but it was safer now, and had better facilities for brewing potions. _I would be happier if I didn't have to share it with Longbottom._

"I'll put on the kettle for tea, Professor." Longbottom vanished down the dark hall that led towards the kitchen at the back of the house. "You probably want to check on the potions in the laboratory."

Snape rolled his eyes, ensuring the locks on the door were bolted, and the complex series of hexes and charms that kept intruders from using magic to enter were in place once more before he headed for the laboratory that had taken over what had once been the dining room. Three cauldrons were simmering gently, and he critically checked their color and consistency. All three potions were none the worse for wear having been left unattended for the last hour.

_They will have to come off the heat at sunset, and be chilled overnight. Bring them to room temperature at sunrise, then bottle._ He carefully locked the door to the laboratory as he left, making his way to the kitchen from memory, where a steaming mug of tea was waiting on the table.

* * *

"You know, a child is not going to like this place." Neville watched Snape over his glass of brandy that evening, as the older wizard skimmed through a letter from Dumbledore. "It's too dark and foreboding for a young child."

Snape snorted softly. "I did well enough in worse circumstances."

Neville rolled his eyes. "You're an anti-social man with an unhealthy obsession with old wrongs, Professor." He set the glass of brandy aside, crossing his arms when Snape glared at him. "Don't deny it. You tormented Harry for seven years because you couldn't let go of what his father did to you while you were a student. And you still can't get along with Sirius, even though he's changed since you both were in school."

_For one, he's settled down, and he's a father. It rather makes a man change. Or at least, one would hope._ He held Snape's gaze, knowing the man could get into his thoughts if he tried. _It doesn't appear to have changed you too terribly much. You're still obsessive and you're still anti-social._

"And what does that have to do with fetching my son from the Muggles who are currently raising him?"

"It has nothing to do with getting your son. But what are you going to do once you bring him back here? You can't just expect a two-year-old to understand when you give orders, and you can't really expect a small child to deal well with being cooped up inside all the time." He paused. "And you know someone will notice there's a child here, and tell Hermione or Ron or Harry."

"And what would you propose I do, Longbottom?" Snape was giving him a disdainful look, and Neville pushed aside the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Either leave Aquilo with the Muggles for a few more years, until the war is over, and the Death Eaters mopped up, for his safety. After you have a long talk with the Muggles, of course, and you could, perhaps, leave the house-elf with them. Or you bring the Muggles here along with Aquilo."

"And why would I bring Muggles here, Longbottom?"

"For their protection." Neville shrugged. "You and I both know that island is not going to remain as safe as it was when Hermione left Aquilo there. The Death Eaters aren't going to let it remain safe, not now that most of Britain is terrified of them."

"So you would have me playing the hero," Snape sneered, the letter forgotten in his lap.

Neville chuckled dryly. "No. I'll tell them it was my idea." He picked up his glass of brandy again, swirling the amber liquid for a moment before taking a sip. "Since it is, after all, my fault you know where Aquilo is." He paused. "What do the Muggles call him?"

Snape let out a snort of disgust. "Ryan. No son of mine is going to be known by such a _Muggle_ name."

_You are so fiercely anti-Muggle, Professor, that it's almost impossible to remember your father was a Muggle._ Neville frowned, looking over his thought a moment. _Actually, no, it's rather obvious, if you think about it. No pure-blood is quite so avidly anti-Muggle as you are. Even the worst of the Death Eaters feel they have some purpose. Even if that purpose is their own perverted amusement._

"I would suggest you quite speculating on why I am the way I am, Longbottom," Snape said silkily, and Neville winced.

"Sorry, sir. I will try not to." Neville finished his glass of brandy, and stood. "Good night, Professor. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night," Snape replied curtly, picking up the letter again, continuing where he had left off as Neville padded out of the room.

* * *

Snape crossed his arms, glaring at his reflection in the mirror for a moment before transferring his glare to Longbottom. "Is this necessary?"

"You don't think Hermione told them she was a witch, do you?" Longbottom was giving him a critical once over. "And I don't think your normal choices of Muggle attire are going to reassure them."

"There is nothing wrong with my normal Muggle attire for undercover work." Severus itched to pull the simple trousers and shirt out of his wardrobe, and dress in them. If he had to dress as a Muggle, he'd prefer to chose his own clothing.

"If where you're going is Muggle London, that would be fine. Bloody hell, Professor, your normal work robes would barely be noticed in Muggle London. But this isn't Muggle London, and you need to look professional, besides." He paused. "Unless you want me to talk to them?"

Snape scowled once more at the suit Longbottom had presented him with that morning. "No," he said curtly. "I will speak with the Muggles, and I will bring them here."

Better to have Muggles here, than have my son out of my care. And if they want to remain on that island, I'll bring Aquilo here without them.

"What if they don't want to come?" Longbottom handed him an attaché case, that contained the paperwork Snape had worked on last night.

Snape gave him a cold look. "They will come, or they will give me Aquilo. I do not care which option they chose to take." He straightened the suit jacket with a sneer, and headed for the door. "You will have the rooms ready when I return, Longbottom."

Longbottom nodded. "Yes, sir."


	3. Upon the Land

**Chapter 2 – Upon the Land**

_I am a man upon the land  
And I am a silkie upon the sea  
And when I'm far and far frae land  
My home it is in Sul Skerrie._

Vivian looked up from preparing Ryan's lunch at a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" she asked herself as she wiped her hands on the towel at her waist. After making sure Ryan was still occupied with his train set, she peered out the window, her brow furrowing at the man in a suit standing outside her door.

He didn't look comfortable in the suit, and there was a scowl on his face Vivian suspected was his normal expression. Something fluttered at the back of her mind, the brief image of a woman in cloak handing her a small bundle, but it soon vanished, and Vivian sighed, opening the door.

"Can I help you, sir?" She had a polite smile on her face, which the man didn't return.

"I need to speak with you concerning Ryan." He sneered slightly when he said her son's name, and Vivian's smile faded.

"Why?" She was tense, ready to close the door in the man's face. Se didn't care if it was rude, she had a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her to take Ryan, and run. To get her son as far away from this man as possible.

He didn't give her an answer, or a chance to close the door, though Vivian wondered for a moment what the stick he pulled out was going to do. A dreamy feeling came over her, and she watched as she let the man into her house, leading him into the room where Ryan was playing with his trains.

* * *

Snape released the Muggle woman from the Imperius curse after she'd led him to where his son was, mentally snorting as a look of horror came to her face. "I'm not going to hurt you, daft woman," he snapped as she scooped up his son, backing away from him.

"What do you want?"

Snape set the attaché case on the low table on one side of the room, carefully pulling out the parchments he'd prepared. "My son." He held out the parchments to the Muggle woman, scowling when she shook her head.

"I don't understand. Ryan is my son. Mine and Andrew's." She gave him a confused look, holding his son closer. "He was born two years ago, here, in August."

"Your memories have no doubt been modified." Snape had expected this, and he set the parchments aside with a sigh. "The boy which you call Ryan was born at 12 Grimmauld Place, in London. His mother was Hermione Granger, who brought him here without my permission, and against the current laws in the Wizarding world concerning child custody."

As well as performing illegal memory charms on Muggles. No doubt had help from Potter and Weasley. If Dumbledore hadn't forbidden me to harm you, I would have you sent to Azkaban faster than you could blink, Granger.

The Muggle woman shook her head. "No. You're insane. Get out of my house before I call the police."

Severus sighed. "Your Muggle authorities will not be able to assist you, Miss. They…"

"It's Mrs. McAllister." The Muggle woman was clutching his son very close, and the boy was beginning to pick up on her distress. He twisted his head around, and his black eyes met Snape's.

Both of them jumped when the boy let out a gurgle of laughter, and squirmed to be let down. "Crow-man, mummy!"

The Muggle woman began to tremble, and sat on the chair that was closest to her. "You've been watching Ryan. How long? How long have you been trying to get to my son?"

Snape's jaw tightened, and he carefully restrained the urge to hex the woman. "He is _not_ your son, Mrs. McAllister. He is _my_ son, and I will not permit him to remain in a Muggle setting any longer." He paused, his next words tasting sour in his mouth. "I am willing to allow that he will prefer to have your company, and that of Mr. McAllister, and have arranged for you to continue his care. Provided that you accompany me back to my residence."

"You're absolutely insane. I will not leave my home, and I will not allow you to take Ryan away from me. He is _my son_. I brought him into this world, and I am not going to let your ridiculous story take my son away from me."

"I have already told you, your memories have been modified…"

"No!" The woman was getting hysterical, shaking her head violently, and it was effecting the boy as well, making him wail.

Snape scowled, and reached into the attaché case, pulling out the bottle of memory-enhancing potion he'd brought with him. It was used on cases of accidental or purposeful memory modification on wizards, and he had no doubt it would be effective on a Muggle as well.

Summoning a mug, he poured the potion into it, and stepped over to the woman. "Drink this."

Mrs. McAllister shook her head. "No."

With a sigh, Snape brought his wand up. "I'm not good at memory charms, and more so at those meant to reverse memory modification. You have a choice between the potion, and my shaky skills with memory charms."

She stared at the wand as if it were a poisonous snake, and nodded. "Fine. I'll drink the... potion." Her hand wasn't steady, and Snape held the mug to her lips, snorting when she gagged, almost spitting it out.

* * *

Vivian fought the queasy feeling in her stomach as she swallowed the bitter mixture the man fed her. She didn't want to believe magic was possible, but she didn't want the dreamy feeling to come over her again. Who knew what she'd do? Maybe even give him Ryan. _No. Never. He's my son. He has to be my son. I remember giving birth to him._

She shook her head as the memory, which had been clear and sharp, began to fuzz. The first few days of Ryan's life were all becoming fuzzy, and Vivian shook her head again. "What's happening?"

Looking up at the man, she saw an impassive face, simply watching her. "What was that? What's happening?"

"Those memories which have been modified are reverting to their original state. It may take several hours for them all to return to normal. In the meantime, there are other matters to discuss. Such as your relocation, or, should you chose to remain here, the relocation of what I chose to keep of my son's current belongings."

"But why? He's happy here. He has a family, and you want to take him away from that. It doesn't matter if you're right, and he was born elsewhere, as someone else's son. He is my son now." She bit her lip. "I even have a birth certificate…"

"No doubt forged." The man dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Granger and her cronies have broken several laws in order to keep my son hidden from me. I have no doubt they would have forged a Muggle birth certificate as well." An unpleasant smile came to hi face. "Fortunately, magical birth certificates cannot be forged. They are created at the birth of a magical child at the Department of Records in the Ministry of Magic. Copies may be obtained, but originals cannot be forged."

He picked up the papers he had set down again, and held them out to her. Vivian took them with a trembling hand, not truly wanting to read them.

_Aquilo Tobias Snape_

_13 February 1999_

_Mother: Hermione Jane Granger_

_Father: Severus Snape_

Vivian looked up from the first paper, which had the picture of a tiny child on it, and a pair of footprints. "Your name is Severus Snape?"

"You may call me Professor Snape, or sir." The man scowled at her, and Vivian shivered. He was a man used to getting what he wanted.

"Of course, Professor." Vivian looked down at the piece of parchment in her hand. It was truly fascinating. It wasn't like the paper used for the birth certificate she and Andrew kept in a lock box under their bed. "But this only proves you have a son. Not that Ryan is that son."

"Look at the rest of the documents, Mrs. McAllister," snapped Snape.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am writing in regards to a subject which is of great concern to you. I may have the information you require to locate your son, who has been missing since a few days after he was born._

_It began this Sunday past, as I was checking on Ron. He was, as you know, involved in a battle with Death Eaters a few weeks ago, and had not woken up since he was brought to 12 Grimmauld Place following the battle. He woke up while I was checking on him, and he asked me if he could trust me with a secret. He needed to tell someone, in case he didn't make it._

_I informed him that since he was awake, he was unlikely to die, but he said that there was always the chance that he could. Maybe not this time, but another. He insisted that I listen, and he told me that two years ago, after Hermione's son was born, he and Harry went with her to the Hebrides, to what the wizarding world commonly calls the Isle of the Silkie._

_There, he told me, they made sure that her son could be raised safely, and far from this war. He was given to a Muggle couple, though Ron was unable or unwilling to tell me the names of the Muggle couple. He said that it was necessary, and extracted from me a promise not to inform you._

_This was a promise I could not, in all good conscious, make, so I merely asked him what reason would I have to speak with you, much less share such a secret with you. He took it as a promise, and I will not inform him that it was not meant as a promise._

_I was appalled that he could think of keeping this information from you. I could understand Hermione not informing you of her intentions, as she was raised in the Muggle world, and it is the same with Harry. But Ron is aware of the traditions of the Wizarding World, and as an Auror, he should be aware of the laws as well, and he should know that what he and Hermione and Harry have done is illegal._

_Please do me the favor of not mentioning this letter, or its contents at the next meeting. We do not need the inevitable arguing that would ensue._

_Neville Longbottom_

"Illegal?" Vivian's brow furrowed, looking at Snape. "What does he mean illegal?"

"If you bothered to read everything that I handed you, you would not need to ask such questions. But as you have, I will tell you." Snape leaned closer. "In the wizarding world, the father must be informed and consent to anything that is to be done with a child. A mother may not make decisions concerning the child's welfare alone, unless the child's father is dead, or she is uncertain of the father. But that is not the case with Aquilo, and Miss Granger did not inform me of her intentions, nor did I consent to allow my son to be raised by Muggles. Nor would I ever have done so."

Vivian hugged Ryan closer, a sudden fear stabbing through her at the malice in Snape's black eyes. "But you said you would leave him in my care."

"If you relocate to my current residence. You may speak with your husband on this matter, but I demand an answer before nightfall."

* * *

Snape watched the Muggle couple after the man, Andrew, came home, a sneer on his face at the fearful looks being shot in his direction. _Fear is a healthy reaction, one they should keep. One Granger and her cronies should have had. This would never have happened if they were properly afraid of me._

The Muggles appeared to come to a decision, and the man cautiously approached Snape.

"Sir, I don't know what you expect me and my wife to be able to do if we move away from here. We can't simply pick up everything and move. What jobs are available where you live? Can I expect to find one?"

Snape cut the man off with a sharp gesture. "You can maintain the residence, while your wife takes care of my son. It would not be safe for you to be outside of the grounds of my residence, nor would I care to take the time to inspect any Muggle job site for the safety of one person.

"Nor will you have need of employment outside of what I offer. I am capable…"

He was cut off by the door being blown open, and he whirled to face the person in the doorway. Black-cloaked, and a bone-white mask marked the man as a Death Eater, and Snape didn't give him a chance to let out a curse, shouting the Killing Curse.

The Muggles were frozen where they stood, staring in horror at the dead body. Snape snarled, without turning, "You have no choice now. It isn't safe here."

"Who was that?" The woman's voice was shaky.

"He would have killed you and my son. That is a Death Eater, and you are not safe here. You can accompany me, or you can remain here and die. I do not care. My son is coming home with me."

"We need to pack."

"You do not have time. I can provide you with clothing more appropriate to the world in which you will be living when we arrive." Snape grimaced at the thought, but he didn't have time to regret the decision. He didn't know if there were other Death Eaters already here, but he doubted that the one he had killed would be alone. "We must leave now."

The man nodded, and beckoned the woman forward, the two staying close to him as they left the house. Snape threw a hex back at the house after they left, and the roar of an explosion could be heard behind them as they ran.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to duj and Dragonero for your reviews.

duj - How Hermione and Snape ended up having a child together will be explained in the epilogue. Which I will have up before the end of the month.

Dragonero - (1) It's more Neville is living with Professor Snape, and that's because there are things the house-elf just won't do, and Snape hasn't the time. Among other reasons. (2) He wants the child because... well, read the next chapter and his conversation with Dumbledore. I'll let you draw your own conclusions. (3) Hermione will... deal. She's not actually very visible in this story except at the beginning and the end. (4) Um, it's not a Hermione/Snape romance, keep reading to find out where the story heads, and about the Muggles and Snape and his son - interactions and survivability. (5) I hope this chapter answered the problem with the Obliviating of the Muggles.


	4. Thy Nurse's Fee

**Chapter 3 – Thy Nurse's Fee**

And he had ta'en a purse of gold  
And he had placed it upon her knee  
Saying "Give to me my little young son,  
And take thee up thy nurse's fee."

"Longbottom, I expect you have that room ready," Snape snapped as he ushered the Muggles into the house, his temper at the breaking point between Andrew's incessant questions, and Aquilo's wailing ever since they stepped into the boat. "I have another assignment for you once you have shown them upstairs," he added as Longbottom came out of the parlor.

Longbottom nodded, and beckoned the Muggle couple forward, an affable smile on his face. "Of course, sir. I'll be right down, once Mr. And Mrs. ...?" He looked at Andrew for a name.

"McAllister."

"If you'll follow me, Mr. McAllister, Mrs. McAllister, I took the liberty of setting up rooms for you adjacent to the nursery." His voice trailed off as he led them up the stairs, and Snape rolled his eyes before unlocking the door to the basement, where he kept his office.

"Oh, Professor, Dumbledore wanted to speak with you. He's in the parlor." Longbottom was leaning over the rail, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Apparently there's been an attack on a protected Muggle sanctuary."

Snape ground his teeth in frustration, carefully locking the door to the basement again, and sweeping into the parlor instead. Dumbledore waved him to a seat across from him, his eyes devoid of their normal twinkle.

"Albus." Snape crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to sit down. "To what do I owe the unexpected privilege of a personal visit?"

"Sit down, Severus." Dumbledore gave him a stern look, and Snape scowled, reluctantly taking the chair across from the older wizard.

"Well?" Snape raised an eyebrow when Dumbledore didn't reply, merely pouring a cup of tea, and pushing it across the table to Snape.

"I had been hoping you would be able to tell me why there was an attack on Castlebay today, Severus."

Snape shrugged. "I am no longer welcome among the Death Eaters. If you wanted to know why there was an attack, why don't you ask your new spy?"

Dumbledore watched him over his half-moon spectacles, a disappointed expression on his face. "I thought I could trust you to tell me the truth, Severus."

"I am not some misbehaving student who needs to explain his actions to the Headmaster, Albus. You can ask your precious young spy why the Death Eaters attacked Castlebay, but I have no need to justify what I have done to you."

"Severus, you know that Miss Granger was doing what she thought was best for the child."

Snape's lip curled up in a snarl. "She had no right to take my son from me without my permission, nor did I approve of _Muggles_ raising MY son! And you are no better than they are, defending the blatant disregard for the laws of Wizarding Britain that Potter and Weasley and Granger display!" He stabbed an accusing finger at Dumbledore. "Your precious Gryffindors can do no wrong, and it is always, _always_, at my expense. No matter what I do, I will never make up for having made the _mistake_ of being sorted into Slytherin!"

"Severus, that is enough!" Dumbledore glared at him until he subsided sulkily. "Whether or not Miss Granger disobeyed the law is not the matter in question at the moment. She did what she thought was best, and would have been best for the child, had you not gone looking for the child. As I asked you when you found out Miss Granger had taken the child out of your reach."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Than what do _you_ think is the question at hand? Because I see nothing that needs addressed more than the transgression against the law that Granger and her friends have made."

"You have to consider the emotional well-being of the child you have just brought back here, Severus. Even you can admit you are not the best..."

"Do not tell me I am not the best caretaker for my son, _Professor_." Snape's lip curled up in a sneer. "_I_ will decide what is best for Aquilo, and not Granger, or you, or those pathetic _Muggles_ she left him with."

Dumbledore regarded him with a pained expression. "Severus..." he began gently, but Snape cut him off before the older wizard could say something that he didn't want to hear.

"If you have nothing else to discuss, Albus, I will retrieve the potion I finished last night, and you can leave. I am sure you have more important matters to attend to." Snape stood, sweeping from the room to fetch the bottled potion, his customary scowl on his face. When he returned with the tightly sealed bottles, Dumbledore was standing in the entryway, his cloak on his shoulders.

He took the bottles with a sad smile. "Thank you, Severus." He paused, hesitating as his hand rested on the door handle. "Miss Granger asked me to find out if Aquilo was safe, and to convey her apologies for not telling you where she had hidden him."

Snape snorted. "An apology is useless. Aquilo is now where he belongs, and she will have no contact with him. Ever."

"Severus..."

"That was how she arranged it when she took the law into her own hands, and she can live with that for the rest of her life, Albus. If she had used that intellect she is supposed to have, she might have spared herself the pain she is undoubtedly feeling."

Dumbledore sighed, but he left without saying another word, and Snape returned to the parlor, unlocking the charmed cabinet that held the liquor. He pursed his lips a moment before pulling out the bottle of Ogden's, and locking the cabinet once more. Settling into his favorite chair, he freed the cork from the neck of the bottle, and took a long swallow.

* * *

"... And in here there are some robes for everyday wear. Nothing fancy, I'm afraid. Professor Snape doesn't like to keep things without some function." Neville smiled at Vivian and Andrew. "I know they're a little old fashioned, so I hope you don't have any trouble with them. I took the liberty of bringing some of my own old robes, from when I was a child, for Aquilo. They're almost like Muggle clothing."

Vivian smiled wanly, jostling Aquilo again in an effort to get him to settle down. "I'm sorry, you'll probably have to repeat that again in the morning. I can't concentrate at the moment." She switched the boy from one arm to the other, saying softly, "Oh, Ryan, please! Be quiet, little love, won't you?"

"May I?" Neville gestured to Aquilo, raising an eyebrow. "I usually help Maggie with her little ones when I go visiting my friends. I'm not much help otherwise."

"I don't know. He's never been like this before. Ryan's usually such a sweet child." Vivian bit her lower lip, absently jostling the toddler again.

"Oh, let him hold Ryan. He has as much chance as you or I of getting him to settle at this point." Andrew ran a hand through his hair, widening his eyes slightly in an effort to keep them open. "And the sooner he settles, the sooner we can sleep. I am knackered, Viv."

Neville smiled again as Vivian reluctantly let him take Aquilo, gently settling the boy against one shoulder, one arm under his bottom, and the other hand resting on his back to support him. He hummed the lullaby he'd learned from Maggie, Aquilo's wails quieting into hiccups and sniffles as the child began to fall asleep.

"Why don't I take him into the nursery while you two settle in. Breakfast is usually at seven, and the Professor will be in his lab or his office for most of the day. I'll show you the rest of the house, and we can divide up the chores that need done."

Vivian looked like she was about to protest, but Andrew leaned over to whisper in her ear, and she nodded slowly. "Thank you, Neville. You're very kind."

Neville chuckled dryly. "I'm surprised you think so. I was the one who told Professor Snape where to find you, after all."

"Why wouldn't I think you were kind? You've shown us far more generosity and patience than that man." Vivian wrinkled her nose. "He hates us, and I can't understand why. We didn't know that Ryan wasn't our son. No one did. Not in Castlebay."

"Don't worry about the Professor. He hates everyone." Neville made his way to the door, Aquilo nestled against his shoulder. "Good night, Vivian, Andrew."

"Good night, Neville."

* * *

Vivian woke with a start, her breath coming in gasps as she tried to determine where she was. It took a moment for the memory of the previous night to surface, and she shivered, turning over to bury her face against Andrew's shoulder, clinging to his warmth.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. His lips brushed her forehead as he whispered, "I'm right here, Viv. Everything will be all right. It has to be. We're alive, and Ryan's alive, and we're safe. The rest will come."

"I wish I could be sure of that, Andrew." Vivian turned her head so her words wouldn't get muffled. "How long will we be safe here? How long will we have to deal with that man? And if he hates everything, like Neville says he does, what kind of place is this for Ryan to grow up?"

"I don't know, Viv." Andrew tightened his embrace, his eyes shadowed by worry. "We'll make it through. We have to. Ryan needs us both to be strong. And we can't let Professor Snape see if we are afraid. It will just give him one more reason to hate us, and that won't help anyone."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and Andrew gave Vivian's shoulders one last time before sliding out of the bed to open the door.

"Morning." Neville smiled at them, Ryan sitting in his arms, chortling as he played with something that slithered over Neville's shoulder. "I took the liberty of feeding Aquilo his breakfast this morning, since I'm sure you're still unsettled about this whole matter."

Vivian stood up, her toes curling as they came in contact with the cold floor. She stopped when she was in front of Neville, her eyes going to the thing Ryan was playing with. Gasping, she reached out to snatch Ryan to her. "Dear Lord, what is that?"

Neville let Ryan go, reaching up to pick the small snake off his shoulder. "It's just a toy. I found it in the attic, and I thought Aquilo might like it." He held it out, the snake curling in his palm. "It's just charmed to move. It won't hurt him."

Ryan reached out his hand, wrapping chubby fingers around the toy, and holding it up with a crow of delight. "Pretty snake, mummy!"

Vivian smiled, trembling slightly as the toy was brought close to her face. "Very pretty, little love. Why don't you let da see it, and mummy will find you some day-clothes to wear."

"They're in the top drawer of the wardrobe," Neville supplied helpfully as Vivian headed for the nursery.

* * *

Neville sighed as he turned to Andrew, the little snake that Aquilo had been playing with now slithering around the man's fingers. "Professor Snape had a long list of items not to touch, and places not to go for you and Vivian this morning."

Andrew grimaced, carefully setting the snake on a shelf in the wardrobe. "Everything and everywhere?"

"Not quite. You're not to go into the basement, the lab, or the attic. He'd be happy if he could ban me from the attic, but the house-elf won't go up there, and there are things he needs fetched down occasionally."

"What's a house-elf?" Andrew was looking at the robes with a bewildered look. "And why do these appear to have come straight out of the eighteenth century?"

"Because Snape's fashion sense is about a century behind the rest of the wizarding world." Neville came over, pulling out a simple set of work robes. "Try these. They're basic work robes, and really haven't changed in centuries, except to add buttons."

"Of course." Andrew held up the shirt and trousers, and the jacket, and raised an eyebrow. "These are basic?"

Neville nodded. "Of course, a lot of my generation, and even Professor Snape's generation, wear Muggle clothing, but he won't allow it here."

Andrew sighed and headed for the bathroom, the robes slung over his arm. "I hope nothing in the loo or bathroom is too different from normal?"

"Just the taps on the tub. Use the bottom taps, and you'll get normal water. We don't have a shower, I'm afraid. Professor Snape hasn't updated the house."

There was a grumble from Andrew before the door to the bathroom shut, leaving Neville to lean against the wall. _How are we all going to survive this, nevermind the war? If Snape keeps using me as a go-between with Vivian and Andrew, I'm going to end up in St. Mungo's alongside mum and da._

He pushed away from the wall, going back down the stairs to the kitchen. "Patsy, how has anyone put up with the Professor for longer than a few days at a time? When they're not his students, I mean?"

The house-elf looked up from the dishes she was cleaning. "Patsy is not knowing how anyone puts up with the Master. Patsy is only knowing that Patsy has no place else to go if she is given clothes, and so Patsy puts up with the Master very well."

"Of course." Neville's lips twitched up in a wry smile. "Could you do me a favor, Patsy, and help me give Andrew and Vivian a tour of the house? Aquilo can be quite a handful, and needs someone's full attention, as does the tour."

Patsy smiled, her wrinkled face lighting up. "Patsy would be happy to help young Mr. Neville show the new Muggles the house. Patsy will tell them all about the house while Mr. Neville keeps the baby amused."

"Thank you, Patsy." Neville breathed a sigh of relief. _One thing out of the way. Only a million more to go._


End file.
